Beat Again
by RonnieAndJackForever-Chloe
Summary: Hey! This is my second songfic! This is about Ronnie And Jack right now, mainly from Jack's POV, but don't let that put you off! Include's JLS's Beat Again - hence the name. Enjoy!


Beat Again

Ronnie and Jack Songfic

A/N - Hey Everyone! I just listened to this song and it struck me that it could be a plausible songfic for Ronnie and Jack right now! I don't know how good this will turn out so....Yeah, enjoy! Ooooh please R&R! I'd love to improve! Oh and I might do another chapter, but depends if you like it or not :D

This is dedicated to Kirsty95 – She is so supportive and I love chatting with her about anything and everything! You're the sweetest girl ever Kirsty, and I have done this songfic as a 'back to school' cheer up! Mind you, it's not that cheery, but you'll have to read it all to find out what happens anyway :P xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Damn,  
The Doctor's just  
Finished telling me  
There's no time

**Jack strolled casually out of R&R past the market stalls. He had planned to confront Ronnie, to apologise for selling the car lot to Archie, to tell her he was sorry, he just didn't want to upset her anymore by keeping her waiting and it was his only option. **_**I'm sorry Ronnie, I just...**_ **He walked into the Vic and his eyes were drawn to a sparkling blue pair that were also instantly drawn to his, assessing each other's, looking beneath the surface with a depth that took a lot to achieve, whilst appearing normal to everyone else. Ronnie looked away from him then, and went to serve a customer at the far end of the bar. Jack walked in and took his seat. That's when he saw him. That man. The man wrapped his arms around Ronnie's waist and Ronnie sighed, before putting a smile on that Jack could see was forced, and turning round to kiss him. That was it, he had to get out. Jack leapt up and made a hasty exit. Outside he looked around before hurrying back to the flat, and once inside he ran straight to the bedroom and sat on his bed, head in hands.**

_**Jack: How could she? We only just broke up. Well we didn't even do that properly, she left and...I don't know. I shouldn't even care anymore. She made it clear enough she wants nothing to do with me, but I need her, I always loved her. She's the only reason I ever stayed here. I made some huge mistakes though, and the locals are getting annoyed now! We've been on and off for years now, and you wouldn't put us together if you saw us, but we're meant to be, we're destined for each other, I know it.**_

Losing you could be the  
end of me and that I  
Should do the things  
that I wanna do  
How could I?

Without you,  
Without you,  
Ooh, ooh

_**Jack: I can't lose her! I have to do something! She'll never let me back into her life now, oh what have I done? I can't go on without her. It sounds stupid, but it's true. I know people think I'm an idiot with the ladies, or that I'm boring, I don't deserve someone like Ronnie, but I need her! No one can understand how she makes me feel. When she walks into a room her smile lights it up, and I can see the future. But without her, I just don't know where I stand or what my life can mean. She is so understanding, with Amy and all that. She loves her sister still, even though she slept with me and I...I think she is the most beautiful woman, the most perfect woman in all of creation. I can't go on without her.**_

'cause your the only  
one i let in  
Tell me how to stop  
This Feeling  
Spreading  
I'm hoping somehow  
That you know  
Ooh Ooh

_**Jack: I only ever let her in, her! Only Ronnie Mitchell saw the real me. I don't even know if she really saw me. She thinks I'm a heartless, unreliable guy. But she hasn't seen all of me yet. She doesn't know how I feel about her. I'm not good with expressing myself, but I hope she knows. And I feel so awful. I have this feeling running through me, even as I sit here. And I can't quite fathom what it is. I've never felt this way before though, never. It's like there's a cold mist creeping over me, and if I try to step out in the sunshine, it follows me, wherever I go. Only when Ronnie Mitchell steps into the cloud with me, it goes away. And I am in the sunshine, because Ronnie Mitchell is my sunshine. I hope somehow she knows, feels what I feel. I wonder if she can feel this feeling too.**_

**Jack: Let's just get back together,  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should've stayed together  
'cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
Hey, hey, hey  
**

If i died,  
Yeah would you come  
To my funeral  
would you cry?  
Would you feel some regret  
That we didn't try?  
Or would you fall apart  
the same as I,I,I,I

_**Jack: I don't want to leave Walford. If there is some remote possibility, some feeling left behind her cold mask, if there's any way I can take off her mask and let her feel the sunshine, then I'll stay. **_

_**And I can feel my soul, slowly slipping away, the man that Ronnie Mitchell made me, that caring man, he's slipping away. I have to stop this, but I can't. Without Ronnie Mitchell my life is as good as over. And I won't stick around to see her play happy families, when inside I know she feels some regret.**_

Oh,  
And would it always  
Haunt you baby?  
That you missed your chance  
to save me?  
'cause you know its not  
Too late  
Hey, hey ,hey

_**Jack: I wonder if she'd think of me. In ten, maybe twenty years time. When she was playing that perfect mother. Would she wish it was me by her side? Watching the child go off to school, would she wish it was me who wiped away her tears? They say if you really love someone, you'll let them go. And maybe that's what I should do. At least let her have a chance at happiness. Maybe I should just, go. Maybe her life would be better without me. Maybe I'll never know. But I have to try.**_

_**  
Jack: Let's just get back together,  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
**__**We should've stayed together  
'cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
That my heart  
Won't Beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me **_

Hey,  
I need you  
Back in my arms  
I need love CPR  
'Cause its getting  
So cold, ooh  
I need you back again,  
Or else I'll never mend,  
And girl if i go  
I go, I go, I go.

_**So this is it. Her final chance. If she never replies to my letter, then I'll go. I'll leave and I won't try to contact her again. I'll go.**_

_**[Ronnie. Please just read this letter. I love you. You know I always have and always will. I made some mistakes I know, and I can't ever change that. But I love you. I love you for who you are. I love Danielle because you love her. I want to be there for you, and I know you're still grieving for her, and I know I didn't do anything to help you, I was scared and I didn't know what to do. But I know one thing now, I can't live without you. Like that song, 'I can't live, if living is without you, I can't live, I can't live anymore.' And it's true. You are my sunshine, and without you I'll die. I know it's a bit cheesy, but I mean it. So, now you know how I feel, or at least some of how I feel; I give you an ultimatum. I don't want to hurt you. If you never reply to this letter. If you don't text me or contact me by midnight tomorrow night, then I'll go. I'll leave, and as much as it pains me to do so, if it's what's right for you, then I'll go. Just think about what I have said. We had arguments, but we can sort them out.**_

_**You are my one true love.**_

_**Yours faithfully,**_

_**Jack.]**_

_**  
Let's just get back together,  
We should've never broke up  
**__**They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should've stayed together  
'cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again **_  
_**Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
That my heart  
Won't Beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me **_

**So with that, Jack folded the piece of lined paper into his pocket and strolled across the square. He looked at the market, at the places he'd been and the people he'd befriended, and he sighed. Goodbye Walford. **

**He crept silently up the stairs to Ronnie's bedroom, ignoring anything else, determined Ronnie would know how he felt. He opened the bedroom door and put the letter silently onto her bed. His final chance, his final hope. He hadn't said everything he wanted to say, but if she didn't want him then he didn't want to make it harder for her than it already was.**

**He didn't notice Ronnie come out of the bathroom and look over the top of the banister as he sat at the bottom, tears cascading down his cheeks, the ones he'd never been able to shed before.**

**He didn't know Ronnie was reading his letter as he wept.**

**He didn't know Ronnie was already thinking about him that day.**

**He didn't know Ronnie still loved him.**

**She didn't know she still loved him.**

Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
please don't let me.. go

**He didn't notice when a beautiful blonde women crept down the stairs behind him. **

**He only noticed when a warm, soft, perfect hand lifted his chin and tilted his face towards her.**

**He saw that the love of his life had realised that they needed each other.**

**And his heart burst with joy when her lips touched his, softly, delicately.**

**And they both knew they were soul mates when she smiled him a smile which said a thousand words but for the two of them could only mean three.**

**'I Love You.'**

*** * ***


End file.
